Pei
"If a cow laughed real hard, would milk come out her nose?" — Pei in "Daily Life Arc" }}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Alias class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- Characteristics - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Human - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Female - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 18 (debut) 19 (current) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Green with blonde ends - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Black - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Back of neck - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mage, barmaid - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Daisuke (brother) - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Pei Zhong - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Threicai - }} style="background-color: #4d9b00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Metal blade (Her arm from elbow down) - }} |} 'General' Pei is one of the main protagonists of Aqua Rain and is probably the most dim-witted person in the guild. She is not to be underestimated though. She works part-time at the Aqua Rain guild bar and is the older sister of Daisuke. 'Appearance' She has a slim fragile petite body with pale skin and is short. She has flowing green hair with tints of yellow that goes past her shoulders and grey-silver eyes. She has tattoos running down the back of her right hand and in the middle of her back. The guild emblem is on hte back of her neck. She first appears in a pink sleeveless vest, pink skirt, black petticoat and black leather boots. 'Personality' She is easily distracted and is often caught in a daydream. She questions the most simplest things that have obvious answers and can be stuck in thought for hours about it. When the situation calls for it, she can be serious and focused on the matter at hand. 'Magical Abilities' Threicai This is a type of body transformation magic that is activated by the tattoos on Pei's body. The one she has on her right hand lets her transform her arm from the elbow down into a metal blade, which is red in colour with darking markings and yellow lacrima crystals embedded in it. The other tattoo lets her sprout metallic angel-like wings so that she can fly. A third tattoo located in the palm of her left hand allows her to transform her left hand into a grappling hook/gun. With Threicai, it is hard to use more than one tattoo as it can easily drain her energy. It also takes a lot of research and training to develop and perfect a tattoo. 'Weaknesses' She has trouble focusing when the situation requires it and can go off in thought for hours. 'Relationships' Daisuke They are related as half-siblings through their father. Qwen Pereira They work together at the Aqua Rain guild bar as barmaids. They are friendly with one another but Qwen unfortunately has to deal Pei when she daydreams. 'History' Up until the age of one Pei lived together with her father, Becky, and mother, Yifei. One day Yifei discovered Becky had been having an affair with a woman in Clover town. Completely devastated and emotionally unstable, she began attacking Becky with vegetable peelers, pineapples, and eventually went trigger happy with a gun. Fearing for both his daughter's and own safety, Becky took Pei and they escaped in the middle of the night. He brought them to stay in Clover which then becomes their home. Pei grew up in the town, and continues to live there with her half brother Daisuke even after her father has moved on elsewhere. She has no conscious memories of her mother Yifei, but occasionally has nightmares of being beaten by a pineapple or peeled to death. 'Plot' COMING SOON!! 'Days Off' Bonding Matters Appearance: Part One She appears as one of the members who is forced to participate in Master Caligo's karaoke event, which is supposed to strengthen the relationships in Aqua Rain. During Bonding Matters, she sung; 1. ごめんね、私　　　フェアリーテイルED3 3rd Ending of Fairy Tail: I'm Sorry, Me 2. Goodnight　Reece Mastin 3. 愛久見人心 4. Sakura Rock by Cherry Blossom (Duet with Hatter) 5. 二人のハーモニー　黒執事のソーマ Kuroshitsuji's Soma: The Melody of Two People Jealousy The story revolves around her and how sees her future to be like. Rift listens attentively. 'Trivia' 'Quotes' "It's not that. I thought a thought that I thought I had thought, but the thought that I had thought wasn't the thought that I had thought I had thought. Maybe if I had thought the thought that I thought I thought, I wouldn't have thought so much and hurt my head thinking." Reverse Harem Arc, Page 14